


There's The Silver Lining I've Been Looking For

by officialdaddywankenobi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Post-War, yes I will be renaming Harry's kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialdaddywankenobi/pseuds/officialdaddywankenobi
Summary: The golden trio are finding out that just because the war is over it doesn't mean that evil is truly gone. Although that doesn't stop them from finding happiness and love despite the chaos.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood





	There's The Silver Lining I've Been Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I wrote on my FanFiction.net account that I'm moving over here. Making a few edits since I did start writing this years ago and am finally deciding to finish it.

The ceremony was about to begin and Ginny was pacing her room as if she was determined to wear a hole into the carpet. Hermione was trying her hardest not to laugh at her best friend's antics and decided to let her get through this small moment of nervous panic before she had to guide her friend down towards the garden where the ceremony was being held.

"I don't know 'mione what if he doesn't show up? What if he decides that he would rather have a veela or what if he runs off with a witch from the Holy Harpies? Or what-"

"If he is thinking you ran off with Dean because you won't show up for your own wedding?" Hermione cut Ginny off with a laugh.

"I would never!" Ginny lets out a shocked gasp that had Hermione putting a hand over her mouth to stop the burble of laughter that was threatening to get past her lips.

"Oh right, not Dean but I know you have, more than once, checked out Zabini's ass" Hermione teased her friend, this time she couldn't keep a straight face and did let a peal of laughter leave her.

Ginny gave her friend the finger, which Hermione would have taken offense had Ginny not stumbled over the train of her wedding dress. Regaining her balance with a huff Ginny decided her friend was right, the preceding jitters were getting the best of her.

"Alright, get going the bridesmaids go first!" Hermione clapped her hands as she herded the rest of the wedding party out of The Burrow. Hermione made sure that each pair of bridesmaids and groomsmen walked into the tent, similar to the one used for Fleur and Bill's wedding.

"You're next" a voice said in her ear. Hermione could already see the easy going smile that went along with that tone on voice without having to turn and face him.

"If one more person says that to me I will hex them." she replied.

"Well I'll make sure Draco is the next one to say that to you" Ron laughed.

"Oh shut it you fool, let's get going." Hermione took Ron's arm and with one last look at Ginny and Arthur behind them, the two best friends walked into the tent.

Hermione was always in awe of just how wonderful magic was. She had worked tirelessly to make sure Ginny's greenhouse theme was in full bloom. The tent was made of white tule that allowed sufficient sunlight without the danger of a bad sun tan. There were ropes of ivy strung about, along with Jasmine blooms, filling the air with their sweet aroma. Hermione was rather fond of the archway where Harry and Ginny would exchange their vows, It was made of bamboo, and draped with the same white tule that made up the tent, As they reached the front Hermione moved to the left side and Ron moved to the right, just a step behind Harry, who was already standing there with a excited look on his face and an all consuming smile. Harry was dressed handsomely with a black suit and a light green tie that brought his eyes, his hair managed to stick up in all directions despite all the efforts to comb it. Hermione joined the bridesmaids standing to the left wearing light green sun dresses. She had a perfect view of the guests as well as the groomsmen who all looked very dashing with their green boutonnieres pinned on the pocket of their cream colored suit jackets.

Hermione gave Harry a reassuring smile and glanced over towards the guests. All the Weasleys were there, friends, as well as a few Hogwarts professors. The seats were full and these were only close friends and relatives. Harry made sure that his wedding would not be something the entire wizarding community will attend, just family, although this family seemed like the entire wizarding community. With a smile at her train of thought Hermione focused her attention towards the people standing with the rest of the wedding party. There was Ron's girlfriend, Elisabeth, who had walked up with Draco. Luna who had been paired with Neville, her fiancé. As well as Bill and Fleur, who were blowing kisses towards Victoire as she played the role of flower girl. There was a murmur of sighs and awes as Ginny, being escorted by Mr. Weasley, began walking down the aisle. Ginny was wearing a beautiful white satin gown that hugged her curves, she wore a beautiful emerald necklace with matching earrings, her veil was draped over her fiery red hair and dragged a few feet behind her. Ginny was beaming and Mr. Weasley had a watery smile plastered to his face.

Harry's face lit up at the sight of his bride, his eyes shone with unshed tears as he mouthed "I love you" to her once she reached him at the front. It was a touching moment of intimacy that made Hermione feel almost as if she were intruding. Mr. Weasley shook Harry's hand and after giving Ginny a quick peck on her cheek, he found his seat in the front row next to Mrs. Weasley.

"Please be seated" the Ministry Official said in a deep booming voice. "We have all gathered here today to witness the union of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley in marriage. If there are any reasons to stop this union speak now or forever hold your peace." When no one seemed to want to interrupt, the official continued on with the ceremony. After they each exchanged vows and shared a sweet kiss the official spoke up once more, "I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

An almost thunderous applause filled the area as Harry held Ginny close, dipped her low and kissed her again. The love between the two was radiating throughout the tent. With a wave of their wands the seats rearranged themselves and tables appeared with small place cards sitting on top of each place setting. Hermione and Ron invited everyone to fins their seats by gesturing towards the tables and finding their own seats, at the main table.

"Congrats you two! I'm so excited for the both of you!" gushed Hermione when Harry and Ginny joined them at the table.

"You take care of her." Ron said in a serious voice, but his teasing smile showed that he was glad both his best mate and sister were finally happy.

"Oi, Granger, not trying to ditch your date now are you?" Draco's voice reached Hermione as he pulled out the chair beside her. 

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend "I couldn't even if I tried." 

After the day Harry and the golden trio escaped from Malfoy Manor, with the help of Draco, Draco joined the order. The rest of the war Draco fought alongside them, he later became an auror and helped track down the death eaters that managed to get away after the last battle within Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione and Ron also became aurors to help out the order and catch any new threat to the wizarding world. Draco and Harry became good friends during the training. Ron and Draco however, had a harder time becoming friendly, Ron had several theories that Malfoy was only "changing" in order to avoid consequences for his actions, until he and Draco were sent to hunt down a few missing death eaters together.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ron roared at his best friend when he threw his new assignment on Harry's desk.

"Mate you've really got to chill, you and Malfoy are pretty much the only two I trust for this mission." Harry had hardly glanced up at his friend, he knew exactly why Ron was angry.

"I know for a fact that 'Minoe and I can do this together and she won't try to kill me and let this piece of trash free" Ron replied with malice at the photo of Lucius Malfoy in his new case briefing.

"Mate really he's done everything to prove that we can trust him, he took the same amount of veritaserum all of us did when doing our final background checks, Malfoy is one of us now" Harry reminded Ron in a clam voice. "Look, as your best mate I'm gonna let you vent this out, but as head of the auror department I'm going to have to tell you to do your job" Harry finally looked up at his friend from his desk. "You have got to learn to work with others, and you know 'Mione is somewhere in the south of France right now on an assignment don't drag her into something because you can't get over the past, mate."

Ron let out a frustrated sigh and left Harry's office leaving Harry and Draco a moment to exchange glances "I told you he wasn't going to be too happy about this" Draco repeated as he got out of the seat "He didn't even acknowledge my presence in here at all, how are we supposed to make a good team if he won't even look at me?"

"You're both adults I'm sure you'll survive." Harry replied as he dismissed Draco's argument.

"Look we've got him cornered all you've gotta do is cover the side door of the shack in case he tries to escape and I've got this side!"

"Like hell, you're just going to use this opportunity to let him slip away" Ron replied angrily, "I'll take the front door and you take the side door" Draco and Ron had successfully cornered Lucius and Ron was going to ruin a month of hard work just because he still mistrusted Draco. Draco internally groaned and thought about how bat shit crazy Potter had to be to pair them together for this assignment in particular.

"Look I don't give a flying fuck if you don't trust me I just want this shit head to pay for what he did, so we follow the plan and put him in Azkaban and then go back to hating each other after that but, right now we have to work together!" Draco hissed at Ron as they got closer to the shack that the eldest Malfoy was hiding in.

A venomous "fine" made Draco shake his head as he drew his wand and began walking to the front door careful to make his footstep as silent as possible on the gravel that lead to the front door. Ron had a harder time keeping his footsteps light, Draco was just about to cast a muffalato spell to keep Ron from ruining their element of surprise when Lucius slammed open the door sending curses flying everywhere. When he recognized his son a malicious smirk appeared on his face.

"Well if it isn't the most disappointing blood traitor" he sneered, "come to take me in I see." he spat at Draco's shoes.

"Malfoy by the order of the Ministry of Magic you are under arre-" Ron was cut off by a particularly nasty curse that hit the edge of his arm. The curse sliced through his skin and began to rot the wound at an alarming pace. Ron dropped onto the gravel writhing in pain, and cursing as he clutched his arm.

"Expel-"

"Oh please Draco" Lucius batted away the spell with a flick of his wand as if he was trying to swat a fly, "I see that parading around with this filth has made you weak." Lucius sneered, "I told you they steal your magic, those mudbloods and blood traitors don't deserve to live in our world" Lucius edged closer to Draco, his wand held at the ready.

"No Lucius, you're the filth that doesn't deserve to have access to magic" Draco replied, his wand steady. "You will die in azkaban, I will make sure of it"

"You're forgetting who taught you how to duel boy!" Lucius yelled at his son, spit flying from his mouth as his rage simmered beneath his stoic face.

"Duel?" scoffed Draco "I would hardly call firing hexes at an 11 year old, teaching him to duel." Draco shot back in a stony voice.

All it took was a glance in the direction of Ron, one millisecond of a distraction and Lucius took the opportunity to start firing curses at his son. Draco pulled up a shield charm between his father and Ron before he began firing stunning spells at Lucius.

"If I had known you would turn out into a blood traitor I would have allowed the Dark Lord to kill you that night you failed to kill Dumbledore!" Lucius taunted as he flicked his wand at another one of Draco's stunning spells. "I'm glad Narcissa is dead, she would have hated to see her son going against his own blood" Those words hit Draco like a knife to his chest, his mother had been missing for months, Draco was doing his own investigation on the whereabouts of his mother but was coming up empty at every turn.

"What did you say about my mother?" 

"Oh you didn't know?" the cold voice continued to taunt, "Narcissa was slowing us down, she was a liability to our effort for freedom, so I cut my losses." Lucius smiled as he declared, "I killed your mother, Draco."

"CURCIO!" Draco bellowed as his father words sank in.

"Now, now Draco" Lucius tisked, "What have I said about respecting your elders?" he mocked as he sent the killing curse at his only son.

Draco had just enough time to throw himself out of the way of the unforgivable, "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT" Draco yelled as he began to haphazardly throw every dark curse he knew at his father, "SHE SAVED YOUR FLESH COUNTLESS TIMES AND YOU KILL HER!"

"She knew the consequences of her actions Draco" Lucius spat, "Something you had trouble learning, but fear not for I will make sure to teach you a final lesson before you die."

"Like hell" Ron groaned from behind the shield charm that kept his safe. The tiny distraction was all Draco needed to throw one last curse at his father. The green light hit Lucius before he was able to turn back to Draco, his cold grey eyes still stared at Ron as his corpse hit the ground. Draco's wand hit the gravel before he sank into his knees, sobs he had been holding in since the knowledge of his mother's death was revealed to him, shook his entire body. That was the first time Ron had seen Draco show any emotion other than anger. That was when Ron began to trust Draco.

Hermione though, she was quick to trust him. She was partnered up with Draco on mission for the order, before either of them started their auror training. He jumped in front of Hermione when a particularly nasty curse was headed her way. Draco was in a coma for about 6 months. During that time Hermione would visit him everyday at St. Mongos. They became close friends due to Hermione insisting that she would repay the debt she owed him with her friendship. Draco was not fond of her idea at first but she reminded him that she had good connections to get him into the auror training and he begrudgingly accepted her friendship. Although for the first year of friendship he would simply call her an acquaintance, or professional connection. 

* * *

"They are happy, finally." It took her a second to realize he had said that to her.

"Yeah, finally." Hermione agreed looking at the newly wed couple swaying in the center of the dance floor.

"So when are you going to be?" Draco asked her.

"I am happy" Hermione responded with an almost dreamy smile on her face. Draco knew that she was happy for her friends, hell the entire Wizarding community was happy for them. Yet, he knew her well enough to know that her unrelenting brain was going to catch up to her later that night to brood over her relationship status as one of the only single members within her close circle of friends. 

"He's here you know, he's been looking your way this whole time" Draco took hold of her hand again, with a mischievous look on his face

"I'm sure he's looking at that lovely witch sitting at the next table." Hermione huffed. But stole a glance in the direction Draco was facing nonetheless. She locked eyes with him as soon as she glanced over in his direction. He smiled, that million galleon smile and she felt her whole body warm up in response.

"Still think he's looking at the Veela?" Draco's voice startled Hermione and she looked away from the pair of soft brown eyes to the cool grey eyes sitting next to her.

"Shut it!" She snapped at him, without any real malice. Letting go of his hand she lowered her eyes at her plate and started eating the dessert that had appeared in their plates.

"He doesn't look very happy with me" Draco informed her. Looking up Hermione noticed that he was sending rather hostile looks at Draco.

"Maybe if you stopped trying to make it look like we are a couple he won't be so angry."

"Well you know he doesn't exactly have a claim on my date so I can act as I please." Draco snickered as he slung his arm around Hermione's chair.

"Malfoy you wanker, what do you think you're playing at?" Hermione tried to wiggle out from under his arm, but Draco had a different idea. Using his foot he pulled Hermione's chair closer and his arm pulled her upper body closer so that to anyone not sitting in their table would think that they are just a cuddling couple.

"Back to Malfoy, love?" Draco whispered into her ear. Hermione decided that her body temperature spiked due to the wine, and not definitely not the way Draco's hot breath fanned out by her ear and down her neck. No it wasn't the way it dropped an octave and had an almost raspy edge to it. Definitely the wine.

Deciding she had to distract Draco before he teased her for the blush that she was sure had reached her cheeks, she whispered, "Oh look, I didn't know those Veelas were onto girls" Hermione made a face, to further entice Draco, when he refused to look up. "They should get a room" at this Draco almost broke his neck by the speed in which his neck turned. Taking this opportunity Hermione ducked out from Draco's embrace and returned her chair to its previous position about a foot away from Draco. With a bit more distance between each other she felt her body heat lower, and her chest expand as she gulped in a lungful of air, that did not contain Draco's cologne. 

"Now Hermione that wasn't very nice." Draco's voice drifted back to her ears, this time however the raspy whisper was gone, Hermione had to ask herself if she had just imagined it before. "Getting my hopes up like that."

"You are such a pervert Draco."

"Hey, this pervert has given you some expert advice."

"Oh, shut up" Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco once more deciding that maybe she should hold off on anymore of the wine, her thoughts were getting the best of her.

"Well then, may I at least have this dance?" Draco extended his hand out to Hermione, "I'll keep quiet promise!"

"Well alright then" Hermione clasped Draco's hand and let him pull her up and onto the dance floor.

"Draco hold still for a second!" Hermione tried to whisper as she tightened her hold on his shoulder and hand for balance after an exaggerated spin reminded Hermione of the various drinks she had throughout the day.

"I told you the third bottle was more than enough, but no, the brilliant witch just had to prove a point and drink the fourth bottle all on her own" Draco teased her.

"Just don't spin so fast" Hermione mumbled into Draco's chest as he slowly lead them in a slow waltz. Although he didn't give Hermione a response she felt his chuckle start at his stomach and slowly work it's way up to the top of her head where his chin was resting.

"It's not funny" Hermione looked up at him and gave him a scolding look he just gave her a smirk and she rested her head on his chest again.

"May I cut in?" a deep voice asked behind Hermione. Draco's grip on Hermione's waist tensed for a second.

"'Mione?" Draco asked as he gently released her waist. Hermione turned to see Oliver Wood standing behind her, his hair was ruffled like he had been running his fingers through his hair, his tie was loosened and the two top buttons of his shirt were undone, he seemed a bit more on edge than when she had locked eyes with him during dinner.

"Yes" she found herself responding. Draco gave her searching look that Hermione was just a bit too tipsy to understand, but released her anyways. With an odd glance at Wood, Draco stepped back and walked off the dance floor. 

"He didn't look too happy" Oliver spoke into her ear, as he gathered her into his arms to continue the waltz.

"Your nervous, why?" Hermione responded after choosing to not think about Draco's strange behavior until later.

"Well one, I didn't want to anger your boyfriend, but I think I did anyway. And two, I didn't know if you were going to turn me down" Oliver whispered. Hermione let out a scoff.

"Draco is not my boyfriend. What would give you that idea?" Hermione paused but before she let him respond she found herself saying, "I would never turn you down."

"You're drunk." he said.

"Drunk not dumb."

"Never dumb, just impulsive" Oliver gave her a smile remembering the many times they said those phrases to each other, during their two years together. He missed those days, when she would go with him to the balls the team hosted every year. How he would look for her in the stands when he played a home game. Hoping to get his Hermione back he pulled her a little closer. Hermione had settled her head on his shoulder, Oliver was slightly shorter than Draco allowing her to do so, thinking that it might have been the overall ambiance of the wedding, but she did rather miss being with the quidditch player. 


End file.
